


9. Bedtime

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Family Fluff, Fatherly!Patton, Gen, Multi, No angst today (I know right how weird?), Riddles, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Patton knows when Logan is exhausted; He is the ‘Dad’ after all. He takes it upon himself to settle Logan into bed. Roman tries to help.





	9. Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I will be writing a kid!Logan and Deceit interaction, because I know y’all want that, but I’m still trying to decide if Deceit is going to use Logan’s age to his advantage or if he’ll try to gain Logan’s trust.
> 
> (I know some people don’t see him as a villain but I’m thinking more about what the personification of ‘Deceit’ would do. Character accuracy is important to me.)
> 
> I could do both tbh, like have Deceit be mean at first but slowly grow attached to Logan?

 “Did you and Roman sort out that situation with your book?” Patton asked as he walked down the hallway, balancing Logan on his hip. Logan yawned and nodded.

“I admitted to being caweless with it, and he apologised…”

“That’s great, kiddo.” Patton smiled.

“Wo-man would like to take me back into the dweamscape again one day to defeat a Dwagon Witch with him.”

“That sounds fun!” Patton beamed. Logan hummed, nestling closer to Patton. “I’m so glad you’re more comfortable with yourself in this form.”

“It has been… difficult. Emotions are faw mowe difficult to manage, and I am unable to werk, but… I no longer feaw wegwession, and I do not panic when the efent occurs.”

“You’re doing great, Logan…” Patton beamed. “I’m so proud of you, kiddo.”

I… T’ank you, Papa.”

“No problem, Lo!” Patton came to a stop at Logan’s bedroom door. “Do you want to sleep in here tonight? You haven’t slept in your own room in this form since we found out about it…”

“I…” Logan shifted. “I would like to sleep in my own woom, but I do not want to be… wivout company…” Logan whispered. Patton smiled.

“I can help you get ready for bed! Oh, I’ve always wanted to do some proper Dad stuff!” Patton practically squealed as he pushed Logan’s door open. Logan sighed, unable to deprive Patton of a simple thing.

“I would… appweciate that. T’ank you.”

“Let’s get your pyjamas on, kiddo!” Patton placed Logan down on the floor before waltzing over to Logan’s wardrobe to fish out some pyjamas. “Any preference?”

“Patton, all my pydamas are too lawge for me wight now…” Logan whispered, as though he were embarrassed.

“Oh… well… Why don’t we just… put a shirt on you? We can roll the sleeves up and you’ll grow right back into it.”

“Or you could ask me for some kiddie-sized pyjamas.” Logan and Patton turned to see Roman standing in the doorway. “Hey, Sleepy Smallfry.”

“Hello, Empewor Eavesdwop.”

“Ooh, nice one!” Roman chuckled. Logan smirked. “Anyway, I overheard a pyjama problem, and I have a solution.” Roman clicked his fingers, conjuring a neat set of black and blue pyjamas and handing them to Logan.

“Is that… Awe those eqwations?” Logan asked, holding the pyjamas up to see.

“Yup, pyjamas fit for a nerd.” Roman crossed his arms. “You like them?”

“I love them.” Logan whispered. “T’ank you, Wo-man.”

“No problem, Pocket Professor.” Roman bowed. “I’ll be right back, okay? Don’t start an stories without me.”

“Stowies?” Logan asked as Roman left. Patton knelt down and undid Logan’s tie, pulling it off and placing it carefully on Logan’s bedside.

“Yup! Sometimes, when he’s having a bad day, I read Roman a story before bed. Now I can do the same for you!” Patton beamed. “You get your PJs on, while I go and make you a drink.”

* * *

When Patton returned, a warm glass of milk in his hand, Logan was sitting on the bed in his pyjamas.

“I bwushed my teeth.” Logan blurted, as though he didn’t know how to fill the silence.

“That’s great, kiddo!”

“I did mine too!” Roman pushed past Patton and sat next to Logan on the bed, now wearing red satin pyjamas. Logan blinked.

“You went to get youw own pydamas on?”

“Duh.”

“Boys, settle down.” Patton smiled fondly. Logan climbed into bed while Roman sat in the middle of it. Patton sat on the end, handing Logan his milk. Logan took it gratefully and sipped it, waiting for Patton to start his story.

> “Once upon a time, there lived two Princes. They were both handsome and had lots of riches.”

“Ooh, I love it when he makes it rhyme!” Roman shifted excitedly.

> “Prince Roman could conjure with a wave of his hand. Prince Logan was the smartest in all the land.
> 
> One morning, Prince Roman was out for a stroll, when he was suddenly stopped at a bridge by a troll.”

Roman gasped dramatically. Logan rolled his eyes and put his now empty glass on the bedside table.

> “‘Move out of my way!’ Prince Roman cried. The troll merely smirked and rolled his eyes.
> 
> ‘I won’t let you pass, because, you see, this here bridge belongs solely to me’.
> 
> Prince Roman scowled slightly and said with a moan, ‘What will it take to cross this bridge that you own?’.
> 
> ‘That’s easy,’ the Troll smirked, “There’s one thing to do. Answer my riddle, and I’ll let you go through.’”

“I love riddles!” Roman chuckled.

> “‘Tell me your riddle!’ The Prince ordered with glee. ‘Two Fathers and two Sons sit for tea.
> 
> There are three eggs, they all eat one each. How did they do it?’ Roman frowned at the speech.”

“That riddle makes no sense!” Roman cried.

> “‘That is impossible.’ The Price said with a snap. ‘There is an answer, I promise, this isn’t a trap.”

“Sounds like Deceit…” Logan yawned. Patton giggled. 

> “Prince Roman thought for a moment and said, ‘Let me go and get my brainy friend.
> 
> He’ll know the answer, of that I am sure.’ And with that, Prince Roman rushed back through the moor.
> 
> He arrived at the castle in no time at all, and ran to Prince Logan’s room with a call.
> 
> ‘Prince Logan!’ He cried, breaking down the door. ‘There’s something I need your clever brain for.’”

“Tell him I said no.”

“Logan.” Patton chuckled.

> “The two Princes hurried on down the path, where the troll greeted them both with a laugh.
> 
> ‘You’ll never solve this one, I’m just too good.’ But Prince Logan knew that he definitely could.”

“If two fawfers and two sons have one egg each out of thwee eggs, then obviously, one has to be both a son and a fawfer. One of the fawfers is a grandfawfer.”

“How on Earth-?” Roman yawned. Logan shrugged.

“Simple weally.”

> “‘Logan, you solved it!’ Prince Roman cheered. Prince Logan just smirked and the troll sneered.
> 
> ‘You may pass, but next time you’ll see, I’ll make a riddle so good, you won't ever pass me.’
> 
> The end! So? Was that okay?”

“Your gwammaw is appawlling, but that was a thowoughly endoyable expewience, tying into my love for widdles, mathematics and poetwy. But I do have a qwestion.”

“Shoot.”

“What was on the other side of the bwidge?”

“Ah, that’s up to you, Logan.” Patton smiled. “Lay down and close your eyes. Like Roman!”

Logan looked up at where Roman had been sitting, only to find the Prince slumped over and asleep. Logan didn’t react, only tucked himself into his blanket.

“Goodnight, Papa. Thank you for your assistance.”

“No problem, Kiddo! Sleep well!”

* * *

Later that night, Logan dreamt of a bridge, and what lay beyond it.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up: Possibly Logan & Deceit, I haven’t decided.


End file.
